Black and Purple
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: It's that time of year again! Super Bowl Sunday! Beast Boy's team made it to the big dance again, but what kind of trouble has he gotten himself into this time? As per common American male tradition, there always has to be a bet on the big game. So who will remain standing victoriously in the tower? Read and find out! A 'sort-of' sequel to Green and Yellow
1. A Gentlemen's Agreement

Black and Purple

Disclaimer: I do not own any NFL trademarks or DC comic's characters

_Twas the night before the Super Bowl, and all through the tower, not a Titan was stirring, no not as this hour. Perhaps that was a fib, a falsehood; a lie. Because zipping through the common room, was a familiar green fly. _

Beast Boy reformed into his human-self before he cracked his knuckles and neck and began to get to work. He ran over to a cabinet in the living room and pulled out black and purple color ribbons, streamers, and balloons and began to hang them all around the room.

As soon as he finished hanging the decorations, he walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard and pulled out some plates and cups with team logos that were going to be represented at tomorrow's big game.

Just as he finished setting up the table with more decorations he went back to the kitchen and pulled out all the junk food and pop beverages for the party. He continued to decorate the common room and prepare more food for his friends until the morning sun came over the bay. And just as he expected, his fiancé entered through the sliding door. As she saw who was in the room, she pulled down her hood and walked over to her husband-to-be, but not before she rolled her eyes at the scene before her.

"Good morning Gar" Raven greeted as she pecked Beast Boy on the cheek

"Good Mornin' my 'Little Rae-of-Sunshine'" Beast Boy smiled as she frowned at her nickname before she pinched him. He yelped in pain as he rubbed his arm and pouted.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Geez Rae, you'd think now that we're engaged I'd get a few more breaks here and there"

"No rest for the wicked, 'Beastie-Boo'" Raven mocked him monotonously as he stuck his tongue in return. She ignored him while she walked over to the counter to prepare her morning tea.

A few minutes later Nightwing walked in hand in hand with his wife Starfire smiling as he saw the decorations, knowing very well what day it was.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire greeted her friends  
"Morning Star" Beast Boy and Raven greeted from the kitchen as she walked in and hugged her two friends. As Beast Boy broke away from the embrace he looked over at the door and grinned evilly.

"Heeeeyy! There he is! Nighty my main man!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran over and practically tackled his leader.

"Ok! Ok! Easy there BB" Nightwing chuckled

"Can't man! Today's the Super Bowl! You ready to watch your forty-whiners lose to _my _Ravens" Beast Boy winked confidently

"Oh yeah right! Just you wait, you'll be crying your eyes out tonight as we win our 6th Super Bowl" Nightwing smirked

"We'll see about that 'Nightgown'" Beast Boy gloated right before Cyborg walked through the door groggily

"Whoa Cy you don't look so good" Beast Boy remarked

"Shut up green bean. My charger stopped in the middle of the night" Cyborg grumbled as he walked towards the refrigerator

"Suuuuuuure. You're just mad cuz the Baltimore Ravens are in the Super Bowl while you're sorry 'Squealers' couldn't even make the playoffs. Hahaha!" Beast Boy taunted

"I'm warning you BB, I may be half-charged, but I can still kick your booger-green butt!" Cyborg challenged. Beast Boy blew a raspberry as he followed him back to the kitchen

"Besides, weren't you a Packers fans a couple Super Bowls ago?" Cyborg asked him suspiciously

"I still am! But need I remind you that I'm also a Baltimore Raven's fan" Beast Boy replied as he pointed to the numerous team-themed banners that hung about the ceilings and walls.

"You're a _Raven _fan alright" Cyborg huffed as Raven briefly stopped sipping her tea at hearing his remark

"And if my girlfriend happens to be named after my favorite team, well…that's just a bonus" Beast Boy winked as he wrapped his arm around the dark girl.

"For your information Beast Boy…I was not named after a stupid football team. I am positive I was born years before they even came into existence" Raven retorted

"Oh Rae, Rae, Rae…believe what you must. But everyone knows we're the biggest Raven's fans!" Beast Boy squealed as he pressed their faces together.

"Beast Boy I could honestly care less about sports. And I've only told you this fifty times already" Raven stated as she pushed herself off of him

"I knew you'd see it that way! So I got you this!" Beast Boy stated obliviously as he handed his lady a customized Baltimore Raven's number 2 Jersey with the words "BB N RAE" on the back.

"I am not wearing that…"

"Aw c'mon Raven! I got it custom made for you! And it has you written all over it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, smiling hopefully at her while she glared back at him.

"I said no! If you like it so much why don't you wear it?"

"…I kinda can't"

"And why is that?"

"uhhh…I kinda got it fitted for your…er-hrrm…lady figure" Beast Boy laughed nervously while Raven's face contorted in disturbance.

"How…?"

"Don't ask. So you see!? You have to wear it!" Beast Boy tried to reason while the rest of the gang stared at the two, intrigued in their debate.

"Well when you put it that way…no" Raven declared as she left the kitchen and heading to the round couch to read her book.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wear it BB" Cyborg snickered along with Nightwing

"Can it metal head. I have my own jersey in my room" Beast Boy growled annoyed

"Oh but friend Beast Boy, it does look most adorable!" Starfire gleamed

"Yeah I guess Star" he shrugged

"I would love to wear it! If not for your names inscribed on it…that would be most awkward" Starfire declared as she put her hand over her mouth in thought

"Yeah…thanks anyways Star" Beast Boy chuckled as he walked back to his bro's

"But seriously dudes! This game is gonna be awesome!" Beast Boy shouted before being told to quiet down by his soon-to-be-wife.

"You bet it will" Nightwing agreed as he drank his morning coffee

"Whatever" Cyborg muttered bitterly

"You seem flustered Cyborg" Nightwing pointed out

"You don't say?" he snapped back

"Geez, prissy!" Beast Boy laughed

"Yeah no need to be so sour" Nightwing smiled smugly

"You know what, if you two are so excited about the game, then let's make a little wager over it" Cyborg smirked as he straightened up in his chair

"Ok, I'm in" Nightwing shrugged

"You're on tin-can! What's it gonna be?"

"If the San Francisco 49ers win, BB…you're gonna have to…" Cyborg pondered before a light bulb went off over his head

"…streak in nothing but a 49ers jersey downtown" Cyborg smirked again as Beast Boy's eye went wide-open. Nightwing cracked up as he fell down to the floor.

"Ok...but _when _the Ravens win, you two have to give out a Baltimore cheer…"

"Pfft that's not so bad" Cyborg shook his head

"…In a full-fledged Raven's cheerleading uniform…complete with black and purple makeup and 'naughty' undergarments" Beast Boy grinned evilly at their faces

"Friend Raven, should we not interfere in the boy's bet?" Starfire questioned her fellow levelheaded female teammate.

"Nope. If they wish to make fools of themselves, let them. Besides, downtown Jump City should be in for a real treat" Raven murmured uninterestingly as Starfire looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that friend…?"

"Raven! Starfire! We need you to be commissioners for our bet" Beast Boy exclaimed from the counter. Raven groaned as she got up from the couch followed by Starfire.

"Don't worry about it Star" Raven eluded from her previous comment before they arrived in front of the trio.

"Ok _boys_, let's have a fair clean bet. And Beast Boy…" Raven started before turning her attention to her fiancé

"Yeah Rae?"

"Please don't cry to me if you lose"

"I don't cry Raven!" Beast Boy blushed as everyone else laughed

"Regardless, I cannot wait until the Super Bowl shall name us a winner tomorrow! Best of luck to all the contestants!" Starfire applauded

"A Gentleman's agreement's" Starfire and Raven declared

"Huzzah!" Nightwing, Cyborg, and Beast Boy shouted as they spit on their own palms and shook all three hands together

"…Ew…"Raven mumbled as she turned away

"That was…very gross friends" Starfire whispered in disgust

"Alright thanks ladies" Nightwing acknowledged the two girls as they returned to their business.

"Well see you two ladies at the winner's circle. Oh wait! No I won't! Haha!" Beast Boy shook his rear-end as he ran over to the couch to join Raven.

"Oh he is so going down" Cyborg sneered

"You got that right." Nightwing agreed as they both chuckled darkly

**A/N**: Anyone who knows me, knows that I'm a DIEHARD Washington Redskins fan, so I cannot truly cheer for either team. But it should still be a very good game. I also have my own healthy little wager based off the winner of the game but I won't tell you which horse I betted on. Anyways, just like last time, regardless of how corny and cheesy this may be, I still have two different endings to this story and depending on who will hoist the Lombardi Trophy will determine which ending you ladies and gents will receive. Until then, enjoy the game and see ya later!


	2. Lights Out Super Bowl

Black and Purple

A/N: Sorry this came in a day later, I was trying to update sooner but things turned up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this last installment. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't anything by DC or anything distributed by the NFL.

Currently in the Titans Tower, all five heroes were circled around the big screen television, as the halftime show with Beyoncé just ended. While Starfire and Beast Boy enjoyed her performance, Raven elected to catch up on some more reading, not that she wasn't reading the entire time; though she found it very frustrating having to read over her teammates constant yells and Beast Boy's frequent kisses every time the Baltimore Ravens scored a touchdown…well maybe she didn't mind that part so much. She could however go without having to wear a Referee's Uniform along with Starfire, but thus was part of the job as an impartial commissioner for the bet.

Cyborg and Nightwing on the other hand looked miserable considering their San Francisco 49ers (who were the favorites may I add) were getting smoked 21-6 coming into the 3rd Quarter.

But Beast Boy was having a blast! Spending time with his friends, gloating in front of Cyborg, kissing his girlfriend, gloating in front of Nightwing, eating a bunch of junk food, gloating in front of Cyborg and Nightwing. Did I mention he was gloating in front of his two male companions? The only thing he didn't like about the whole situation was that he had to wear the jersey he bought for Raven, since his received a salsa stain in the first quarter…he certainly took the time to fit Raven's jersey to a dime…

"So Nightwing, I was thinking since you have really defined cheekbones, a nice lavender blush would do you good. I think Raven has some that you could borrow" Beast Boy suggested as he leaned back against the couch and wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulder. Raven glared at him behind her hood before going back to her book. Nightwing only scowled, while Cyborg dreaded the second half kickoff that was soon to begin.

"You know I don't wear make up Gar"

"Yeah I know, so maybe Starfire will lend him some instead. Too bad it will totally clash with his complexion" Beast Boy chortled as Starfire giggled at the idea of seeing her husband in such a light.

"Do not underestimate him friend Beast Boy, I believe he could pull it off" Starfire spoke happily as she smiled at Nightwing

"Thanks Star…but somehow that doesn't make me feel any better" Nightwing groaned

"Oh my apologies my dear husband" Starfire giggled again

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch BB, this game still isn't over" Cyborg stated getting back into the game as the second half started.

"Whatever helps you sleep tonight tin-head" Beast Boy yawned.

As the second half got underway, the overall atmosphere of the room was unchanged. However that didn't last long as something very unusual took place on the biggest stage of the sporting world.

The lights suddenly went out on 3rd and long for the 49ers and forced the officials to stop the game.

"What!? Oh c'mon man! This seriously can't be happening!" Cyborg yelled out angrily jumping high up from his seat.

"Of course it would happen on _our _drive!" Nightwing fumed

"Hey! Just because you guys are losing doesn't mean you can cheat!" Beast Boy howled out as he wagged his finger at the two 49ers supporters.

"How on earth could we be cheating salad-head?" Cyborg asked as he shoved Beast Boy back with his hand playfully

"I don't know! You probably shut down the lights with like some sort of fancy-schmancy TV remote thingy!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he waved his arms around.

"Garfield, I'm sure Cyborg had nothing to do with it. But if he did I call a penalty for unsportsmanlike conduct" Raven droned stretching out her arms horizontally while Starfire threw a little yellow flag for emphasis before posing like a hostess straight out of a game show.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are right now" Beast Boy spoke softly as he stared blankly at Raven before she rolled her eyes at his less-than-thoughtful 'compliment.'

"You can't be serious!" Nightwing and Cyborg called out at Raven

"No talking back to the officials. That will also be penalized" Starfire informed as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Ok, I'll admit, that is pretty hot" Nightwing whispered in Beast Boy's ear

"Right?"

"Besides, I'm sure they're working very hard to get the lights back on. It'll probably be back on any minute now" Raven reassured her team before she continued her reading

[34 Minutes Later]

"Or I could be wrong" Raven confessed not even looking up from her book

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" Beast Boy whined lying upside-down on the couch in between the commissioners.

"Hey Cy, how about getting some more nachos?" Beast Boy asked

"Sorry BB, we finished the last of them during the blackout" Cyborg confirmed as he looked into the last empty bag

"Ugh! But I'm starving!"

"Beast Boy…you just ate an entire veggie's lover pizza…without even saving me a piece" Raven grumbled bitterly

"But I thought you didn't like veggie pizzas?" Beast Boy questioned as he sat up

"That's not the point! You could have at least asked"

"Oh…then…Raven would you like a piece of Pizza?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly as he picked up a dropped pizza-crust from the floor and held it up to her

"…you're an idiot…"

"Thought so" Beast Boy grumbled before tossing the crust over his shoulder causing Cyborg to slip and land hard on his butt. As soon as he fell and shook the tower, the power came back in the Super Dome.

"Woo! Power's back on!" Beast Boy cheered

"Glorious! Now we may see who will win the Super Bowl!" Starfire gleamed floating through the air

"Finally!" Nightwing commented as he stood up from his seat

"Yes…how convenient it came back on just as Cyborg fell…" Raven mused to herself before she looked suspiciously back at Cyborg who was picking himself up off the ground. She merely shrugged and turned back to her book.

[One Quarter Later]

Right after the lights came back on, the 49ers were in the middle of a historic Super Bowl comeback. Scoring 17 points in the second quarter and making their way down the field with 12 minutes left in the game to try and catch up to what was now the score of 31-23.

"Whoooo! Niners are making a comeback!" Cyborg rooted as he took another big swig out of his…"soda" (they're no longer teens, they're engaged/married and it's the Super Bowl…of course it's soda).

"Hey Beast Boy, what was that about my 'defined cheekbones?'" Nightwing smirked at the green changeling who looked annoyed

"Don't get so smug boy blunder! Colin Pumpernickel still isn't going to do anything!" Beast Boy smiled confidently. But as soon as he turned around…

"_Second and Seven, as Kaepernick rolls outside…taking it INSIDE THE TEN! And Kaepernick is inside for the Touchdown!" _Jim Nantz shouted from the television immediately causing Beast Boy to deflate in horror.

"Colin who?" Nightwing taunted as he laughed in Beast Boy's face.  
"Hey BB, you're gonna look so sexy in _this_ downtown" Cyborg laughed as he pulled out an old Joe Montana number 16 jersey from behind the couch. Beast Boy only gulped.

[One failed 2-point conversion, Successful Field-Goal attempt, and 8 minutes Later]

"_And now it's 4__th__ and Goal" _Jim Nantz stated as the Super Bowl was coming down to a very dramatic final countdown

"_Kinda coming back to how we started the game. It seems like, Jim, you talking about the Red Zone or near the Goal Line Defense, by the Baltimore Ravens one of the best in the NFL all year long" _Phil Simms added from the broadcasting booth

"_Can they…make a stand here? Or can the 'Niners' take the lead?" _Jim asked intensely, fitting for the current situation of the game.

"Oh please! Oh Please! Oh Pleeeease stop them Sugar Ray…" Beast Boy begged on his knees.

"C'mon Niners! Just a touchdown and we're solid!" Nightwing whispered, focused on the final outcome of this play

"C'mon! Streaking BB, streaking BB!" Cyborg chanted worriedly

"Oh, I just hope no ones feelings get hurt from this" Starfire squealed before covering her face in her hands, but peeling away a couple of her fingers so she could still see what would happen. Even Raven quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"_One-fifty to play; and fourth and goal"_

"_Kaepernick, lobs it in the air and…"_

Everyone (minus Raven of course) jumped in the air as the ball soared over to three opposing players.

"_No Flag! Incomplete!"_

"WHAAAAAT!?" Cyborg and Nightwing screamed at the top of their lungs

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! YEEESSSS! That's it! It's over!" Beast Boy hollered before smashing his lips against Raven'svictoriously.

"How is that not Defensive Holding?!" Cyborg shouted at the TV before turning to Raven and Starfire

"Ref! Make the call!"

"Sorry Cyborg, no call" Raven shrugged, smirking at Cyborg's distraught face

"Starfire! This is unjust and you know it!" Nightwing tried to reason with his Tamaranian wife, but to no avail.

"I am sorry dear husband, but if the officials do not call it, we do not have the power to do so either" Starfire crossed her arms boldly. Nightwing and Cyborg's jaws fell to the floor in disbelief as Beast Boy danced around the room shaking what his mother gave him. Starfire watched and giggled while Raven continued to smirk, before she "Tsk-ed" at the two 'men' who were borderline about to cry.

[1 minute 33 seconds, one intentional safety, and a free kick later…the Game is over]

"Woooohooo! In your faces Metal Butt and Bird Brain!" Beast Boy gloated as he resorted to, yet again, shake his green buttocks in Cyborg and Nightwing's faces.

"How do you keep winning!?" Cyborg shouted angrily

"This is the second time…"Nightwing interjected sadly

"What can I say? I'm a lean, green, Charlie Sheen! Winning! Am I right babes?" Beast Boy winked at Raven, who growled and gave him a telepathic wedgie. As Beast Boy yelped and fixed his underwear, Nightwing and Cyborg tried to discreetly sneak out of the common room; only to be 'intercepted' by commissioner Starfire.

"Oh no you do not! You have made a Gentlemen's Agreement and you must live up to your word" Starfire commanded as she picked them both up by their arms and dragged back to the living space.

"Starfire! This is ridiculous!" Nightwing cried out desperately

"Sorry boys, a deal is a deal" Raven agreed before turning back to her green beau

"So…do you have the stuff?"

"You betcha!" Beast Boy grinned evilly as he pulled out the Baltimore female cheerleading uniforms and 'risqué' undergarments to match.

"Oh this is some-"

"B!" Cyborg and Nightwing chanted as they twirled their purple and black pompoms and faked smiled in their lavender colored mascara courtesy of Starfire.

"B" Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven chanted back…Raven behind her still unfinished book, Starfire cheering and clapping along with them, and Beast Boy recording a live video feed to Youtube.

"A!"

"A!"

"L!"

"L!"

"T!"

"T!"

"I!"

"Just hurry up will you!" Raven shouted annoyed at how long this was taking

"…what does it spell?" Cyborg and Nightwing asked as Cyborg lifted his leader over his head…refusing to look up.

"Baltimore Ravens and BB rule, Metal Butt and Nightwing drool!" Starfire squealed out gleefully

Cyborg and Nightwing continued to make unsexy 'sexy poses' and cheers much to the dismay of the other three, but to the delight of the World Wide Web, watching the famous Titans posing in cheerleading drag.

"I can't believe my plan didn't work" Cyborg mumbled in mid left

"What?" Nightwing asked in the air

"Nothing!" Cyborg answered innocently

"Well, all's well that ends well" Beast Boy exclaimed once he set the camera on a tripod as the two boys continued their show.

"You can say that again, this day is finally over. I'll be in our room…don't be late Garfield" Raven commanded as she floated out of the room.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rae!"

"Oh you two make very pretty boys, friends!" Starfire 'complimented' as they groaned before she decided to join them in their dance.

"See ya two next year!" Beast Boy exclaimed before leaving the Common Room

"That's it…I moving to Canada"

End of Story

A/N: Well I certainly hope you ladies and gents enjoyed this little two-shot. Please leave me a review to let me know how I did, I'd really appreaciate it and thanks to **xXimmortalXx** and **InspectorOfFluff **for reviewing and all your other folks for favoriting and following! I hope you all had a great Super Bowl Sunday! But if you excuse me, I have to collect my prize! ;)  
Free burritos for a week. Life certainly is good.

Hail to The Redskins!


End file.
